Ngidam
by SaiIno Yamanaka Family
Summary: Pangeran Dingin dan Puteri Pingitan, terjebak dalam kondisi yang tak diinginkan. Bagaimana pun bencinya Ino, Sai harus memperbaiki semua ini. / #1stAnnivYamFam / Ngidam by Kaori Meishi
**NGIDAM**

A fanfiction for 1st anniversary Yamanaka Family (Root and Flower)

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
tidak ada keuntungan material yang diharapkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

Ditulis oleh Kaori Meishi

Warning : AU, OOC, and Typo.

Genre : Romance & (bit) Adventure

Rate : T

Happy reading

.

.

.

Hari pertama yang sangat membosankan di perjalanan menuju Kerajaan Shimura.

Ino duduk membaca buku. Kadang tertidur. Sesekali melihat pemandangan lewat jendela. Dan terkadang jungkir balik di dalam kereta kudanya. Dua orang dayang yang menemaninya, memandangi dengan bingung. Sambil berpikir, apa ya yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menghibur tuan putri?

Menjelang tengah hari, mereka singgah untuk beristirahat.

"Tuan putri, jangan jauh-jauh jalan-jalannya!" seru Dayang Shizune sambil mengejar Ino yang melenggang masuk hutan sambil menghirup udara bebas.

"Iyaa!" sahutnya tanpa menoleh. Ia berjalan sambil mengembangkan lengannya, membiarkan tubuhnya ditimpa cahaya panas matahari di siang hari bolong.

Setelah dua bulan terkungkung tembok istana, hari ini mendadak ia merasa ... bebas!

Wajahnya mulai berseri. Melihat pepohonan yang rimbun. Rumput yang hijau. Kupu-kupu yang terbang berseliweran, hinggap pada bunga-bunga liar di hutan. Ini adalah ... dunianya!

Seekor kelinci tampak melompat di kejauhan. Lalu menyelinap di balik semak. Dan muncul lagi, diam, sepertinya heran melihat seorang gadis remaja mendekatinya sambil mengendap-endap.

Kelinci itu berbulu putih dan gemuk sekali. Pasti menyenangkan bisa menangkapnya, lalu memasak dagingnya yang gurih lezat itu. Air liurnya hampir menitik membayangkan daging kelinci panggang.

Untuk sesaat, kabut tipis kedukaan menyingkir dari benaknya. Pikirannya fokus untuk menangkap kelinci itu.

Nah, kelinci itu masih diam di tempat. Ino mengambil ancang-ancang.

Satu, dua, tiga ...

 _Hupp!_

Ia melompat.

Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan?

Ia malah masuk kedalam pelukan seorang pemuda kulit pucat yang sangat tampan! Tangan kanan pemuda itu sudah menenteng kelinci yang diincarnya.

"Hah ... Ap-apa ...?!"

"Kau sedang hamil muda. Tidak baik melompat-lompat begitu. Jaga kondisimu," anak muda itu menegur halus.

Ino sontak menjauh dengan bibir cemberut. Pipinya memerah. Gemas dan kesal sekali. Menghentakkan kakinya satu kali. Lalu berbalik dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Sai geleng-geleng kepala. Menyerahkan kelinci tangkapannya pada Dayang Shizune. Lalu mendekati Ino.

"Ino-chan ..."

Tapi Ino malah menjauh. Gadis itu setengah berlari menuju kereta.

Sai tercenung seraya menghela nafas panjang.

 **xXx**

Malamnya, Ino ingin tenda sendiri. Tidak mengizinkan Sai beristirahat di tenda yang sama. Sang pangeran berusaha bersabar dengan ulah istri cantiknya yang masih sangat muda itu. Ia mengalah saja, daripada ribut. Dan sejak malam itu, tiap malam dia tidur di tenda sendiri. Tak pernah mendekati Ino.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Ino ribut meminta dua orang dayang untuk mencarikan mangga muda.

Dua dayang itu kebingungan. Bagaimana mencari mangga muda di tengah hutan lebat begini. Mereka lalu meminta bantuan para prajurit pengawal.

Kegiatan pagi itu akhirnya ditunda semua demi mangga muda itu.

Sai tak habis pikir. Apa enaknya makan mangga muda pagi-pagi sekali begini? Seluruh pengawal dikerahkan untuk mencari buah itu di hutan.

"Kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Aku maunya sekarang!"

"'Kan bisa dicarikan sambil jalan. Atau kalau kita lewat pedesaan, kita bisa singgah di pasar atau minta di kebun mangga milik penduduk ..."

"Tidak. Aku maunya mangga muda dari hutan ini. Mangganya harus yang masih mentah, masih muda." Ino berkeras.

"Perjalanan kita bisa tertunda kalau ..." Sai menahan kalimatnya saat melihat iris _aquamarine_ itu berkaca-kaca.

Pemuda itu menyerah. Baiklah. Daripada dia harus berperang dengan Kerajaan Yamanaka, lebih baik memenuhi keinginan tuan putri yang sedang hamil muda ini.

Mangga muda yang didamba itu akhirnya berhasil ditemukan setelah melalui pencarian susah payah selama setengah hari.

"Tuan putri, ternyata di sebelah barat hutan ini, banyak pohon mangga! Mangga mudanya juga berlimpah! Nih, kami bawakan sekarung!" seru para prajurit dengan gembira. Buat putri Ino yang cantik jelita, apa sih yang nggak?!

Ino menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Seekor kuda poni, dengan pasrah terpaksa menerima tubuhnya dijadikan alat untuk mengangkut sekarung penuh mangga muda tersebut.

"Terimakasih, paman-paman ...!" seru Ino ceria. Senyum manisnya terkembang. Semarak seperti teratai putih di tengah rawa.

"Mau minta dicarikan apalagi, Tuan Putri?" para prajurit berebut menawarkan diri. Supaya putri tersenyum lagi.

Sai mendadak sebal melihat tingkah para pengawalnya yang caper. Tapi sekaligus takjub, karena menemukan sesuatu yang sempat hilang dari mata Ino. Binar-binar itu ...

 **xXx**

Hari itu, besoknya lagi, dan besoknya lagi, Ino hanya doyan makan mangga mentah saja seharian. Tiga kali sehari cuma makan mangga muda. Dayang Shizune dan Dayang Akane pada awalnya membiarkan saja walau dalam hati keheranan. Kalau sehari sih nggak masalah. Tapi ketika besoknya juga begitu, mereka jadi bertanya-tanya. Dan hari berikutnya, mereka jadi cemas. Jangan-jangan, putri Ino sudah terganggu otaknya atau ada masalah di perutnya!

Keanehan ini membuat mereka terpaksa lapor pada Pangeran Sai.

 _Ya ampuun ... ada apa lagi sih? Merepotkan sekali._ Keluh Sai dalam hati.

Malam harinya, ia terpaksa mendekati Ino yang sedang menikmati cemilannya. Mangga muda.

"Boleh aku ikut nyicipin?" sapanya sambil duduk di hadapan gadis itu.

Ino menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Di hadapannya sudah habis dua biji mangga muda berukuran sekepalan tangan. Tersisa satu yang ada di tangannya, itu pun tinggal separo. Bekas gigitannya. Ia berpikir sebentar. Kasihan juga melihat Sai. Akhirnya, mangga muda bekas gigitan itu, disodorkannya.

Sai menyambutnya dengan perasaan bergetar halus. Ih, dia belum pernah memakan bekas makanan orang lain. Apalagi ini. Mangga bekas gigitan Ino. Sekali lagi, bekas gigitan Ino. Ia agak berdebar membayangkan gigi-gigi yang putih kecil seperti mutiara itu menggigiti mangga di tangannya, dan mulut yang merah itu menempel pada mangga ... Ahh, _plakk!_ Pikiran apa ini? Sai jadi ingin menampar pipi sendiri.

Pelan-pelan, agak ragu, ia menggigit daging mangga mentah berwarna putih itu. Sedikit.

"Cuihh!" Ia langsung meludahkan kembali daging mangga itu sambil meringis. Mata sipitnya tenggelam.

"Kenapa ...?" Ino bertanya, keheranan.

"Asam sekali! Bagaimana kau bisa tahan, Ino-chan?"

"Ngg ... entahlah ... Lidah dan air liurku terasa nyaman setelah menggigit dan mengunyahnya ..."

"Kata dayang, kau memakan mangga asam ini tiga kali sehari selama tiga hari berturut-turut! Apa kau tidak bisa upayakan memakan makanan yang lain? Perutmu bisa sakit, Ino ... Dan bayimu ..."

"Aku tidak bisa memakan apapun selain mangga."

"Kenapa?"

"Rasanya ... mual ... dan ... aku selalu memuntahkannya."

Sai kebingungan.

"Apa itu normal ...?"

"Hamil muda memang begitu," sahut Ino, lirih. "Harus bagaimana lagi ...?" keluhnya pasrah.

Oh, Sai baru tahu, menjadi hamil itu ternyata bukan kondisi yang mengenakkan. Seluruh tubuhmu mengalami perubahan. Dan kau akan merasa sangat letih, emosional, dan tidak bisa sembarang makan di awal kehamilan. Ia menjadi lebih memahami perasaan Ino.

"Maafkan aku ..."

Ino tak menjawab.

 **xXx**

Sekali lagi, sebenarnya mereka tidak benar-benar saling mengenal.

Mengenai perasaan bernama cinta itu, entahlah.

Seperti biasa, Sai tak suka dipusingkan hal-hal yang sudah ia putuskan.

Ia tak peduli apakah Ino suka padanya atau tidak. Yang terpenting, Ino sudah bersedia jadi istrinya. Paling tidak, ia sudah berhasil menebus rasa bersalah ini. Dan dia berjanji pada diri sendiri, akan berusaha untuk lebih mengenal Ino. Karena bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu sudah menjadi istrinya.

Seluruh perhatiannya pada Ino, semata-mata dilakukan karena itu memang keharusan. Seorang suami memang wajar memperhatikan istrinya, bukan? Apalagi ia sudah berjanji pada Raja Inoichi Yamanaka dan permaisurinya. Bahkan bersumpah di hadapan beliau untuk menjaga dan melindungi gadis itu.

 **xXx**

Siang itu, Ino memakan hidangan yang disediakan untuknya dengan lambat. Dia sudah tidak makan mangga muda lagi. Mungkin masa ngidam mangganya sudah lewat. Sai melihat wajah gadis itu pucat, dan mimiknya seperti menahan-nahan muntah. Sai kasihan sekali.

"Kalau mual, jangan dipaksakan, Ino-chan ..." tegurnya halus. Baru saja kalimatnya selesai, Ino sudah membungkukkan badannya ke samping. Muntah hebat!

Sai melompat ke samping gadis itu dan mengurut-urut tengkuk serta punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ino-chan. Aku yang menyebabkan engkau tersiksa seperti ini ..." bisiknya penuh penyesalan.

Ino muntah sampai tak bisa keluar apa-apa lagi dari mulutnya selain cairan kuning yang sangat asam. Sehabis muntah, tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemah, dan tak berdaya menolak pelukan Sai.

Perjalanan hari itu ditunda. Kemah-kemah didirikan. Sai membopong istrinya ke dalam tenda.

Malam itu, ia menemani Ino yang pucat, kelelahan dan kehabisan cairan. Hatinya dilanda rasa iba, terenyuh, menyesal, cemas, bercampur rasa takut tidak karuan. Ia menyalahkan diri sendiri. Seharusnya ia tak mengajak Ino dalam kondisi begini. Kesehatan gadis itu belum stabil betul.

Ia terduduk di tepi pembaringan darurat tempat Ino beristirahat. Sejak siang tadi, tak sesuap nasi pun masuk ke perutnya. Ini benar-benar di luar kebiasaannya. Bukan ritmenya. Gadis ini telah sukses membuat hidupnya berantakan.

"Sai-kun ..."

"Ya, Ino-chan? Ada yang kau perlukan?"

Ino menggeleng lemah. "Kau tidurlah. Tak usah menjagaku di sini. Aku tidak apa-apa ..."

"Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk menjaga dan melindungimu. Lihat apa yang kuperbuat, kau malah semakin sakit ... Ino, besok aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke istana Yamanaka ..."

"Itu akan memberatkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak."

Ino diam sejenak. Lalu berusaha bangkit duduk. "Kudengar ... ayahmu sakit keras."

Sai mengangguk perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan ini. Kasihan ayah bundamu, mereka pasti sudah menunggu lama. Tunanganmu juga ..."

"Tapi ..."

"Ssh, sudahlah. Aku bukan anak manja. Sekarang, aku mau tidur. Dan kau ... tidur sajalah di luar," usir Ino sambil meraih selimut.

Sai mengeluh dalam hati. Benar-benar gadis aneh yang susah dimengerti.

Pemuda itu akhirnya melangkah keluar tenda. Mengajak beberapa orang prajurit untuk membakar ayam yang memang sengaja mereka bawa untuk perbekalan.

Ayam bakar itu disantapnya dengan dendam. Gara-gara mencemaskan istrinya, ia jadi kelaparan seharian. Sebentar. Cemas? Sejak kapan ia mencemaskan gadis cerewet itu?

Sedang Ino, merapatkan selimutnya dengan hati menghangat.

Keesokan harinya, gadis itu terbangun dengan tubuh lebih segar dan perut lapar. Entah apa yang membuat hari ini terasa lebih ceria. Ia bangkit cepat, mencari dua dayangnya.

"Aku mau makan," katanya.

Dua dayang setia itu langsung serabutan menyediakan sarapan untuknya.

Semangkuk bubur yang masih panas. Ino makan dengan lahap tanpa cerewet. Sai memperhatikan dari jauh dengan hati heran. Apakah kelakuan wanita yang sedang hamil muda memang seaneh ini?

 **xXx**

Hari kesepuluh perjalanan. Mereka tiba di lereng sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi bunga.

Ino senang sekali melihat warna warni bunga dimana-mana. Ia langsung minta turun dari atas kuda. Lalu berlarian menuju padang bunga yang luas itu. Semua bunga disinggahi. Tidak dipetik, hanya menikmati keharuman baunya.

Tingkah gadis itu sangat menarik. Sai sampai melongo, terpesona, seakan melihat bidadari turun dari kahyangan dan menari-nari di antara bunga-bunga.

Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu ikut berlari menyusul gadis remaja itu. Keceriaan Ino menular padanya.

Sai memetik sekuntum mawar segar berwarna merah muda. Mawar yang wangi sekali. Kata Guru Kakashi, wanita itu senang sekali bila diberi bunga. Dia belum pernah mencoba memberikan bunga pada Shion. Tunangannya itu sudah memiliki kebun bunga sendiri di rumahnya. Shion lebih suka perhiasan. Sekarang, ia akan mencobanya pada Ino. Pangeran muda ini lantas mendekati Ino yang sedang asyik memperhatikan seekor kupu-kupu kuning yang berukuran sebesar telapak tangan.

"Ino-chan ..." sapanya dengan senyuman di bibir. Senyum yang bisa meruntuhkan lusinan hati wanita dalam sekejap.

"Ya?" gadis blonde itu menyahut, mengalihkan pandangnya dari kupu-kupu tersebut.

Sai mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam setangkai mawar merah muda itu ke hadapan sang putri.

"Untukku?" desis Ino tak percaya.

Sai mengangguk. Pipinya merona merah. Pemuda itu jadi kelihatan tampan sekali.

Hati Ino bergetar. Belum pernah ada pemuda yang memberinya bunga. Maklum, anak pingitan. Ayahnya terlalu keras membatasi pergaulan. Dia tak punya pengalaman dalam hal seperti ini. Hanya rasanya, kok menyenangkan sekali ya? Ia menyambut bunga itu dengan agak ragu bercampur malu. Apa artinya ini?

Sai terpukau melihat aquamarine di depannya berpendar-pendar. Rasanya ia jadi ingin memberi Ino bunga setiap waktu agar bisa terus melihat binar-binar itu. Walau Ino tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, ia bisa menangkap aura senang di mata gadis itu. Guru Kakashi benar. Wanita memang suka diberi bunga. Yang Sai tidak tahu, bahwa wanita senang bukan semata-mata karena bunganya. Tapi karena si pemberi bunga adalah orang yang istimewa untuknya.

"Kau suka kupu-kupu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil mencium bunga mawarnya. Sai berkhayal ... andai dirinya yang menjadi bunga mawar itu. _Plakk!_ Ia memukul pipi sendiri dalam khayalannya.

Tubuh pemuda ini tiba-tiba berkelebat.

 _Sett!_ Dalam sekejap, kupu-kupu kuning cerah yang tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Ino, telah berada dijepitan jari tangannya.

"Wahh ..." paras Ino berseri. Ia menyambut kupu-kupu itu sambil berseru-seru kagum akan keindahannya.

Sai heran pada diri sendiri. Sejak kapan ia merasa kegiatan memetik bunga dan menangkap kupu-kupu ini jadi sesuatu yang penting? Bukankah ini sebenarnya hanya akan buang-buang waktu saja? Ia mengamati Ino. Dan tersadar. Sepertinya, ia akan rela membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi asalkan bisa selalu melihat senyum dan wajah cerah itu sepanjang hari.

Ia mulai merasa terganggu dan mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri.

 **xXx**

Pagi menjelang.

Hari ini, Ino merasa lebih sehat. Rasa mualnya sudah mulai berkurang. Ia mengamati gerak gerik tukang masak istana saat bekerja.

Gadis itu menghitung, sudah berapa lama ia tidak memasak. Seminggu, dua minggu, sebulan, dua bulan. Tiga bulan. Ya, hampir tiga bulan ia tidak menyentuh alat dan bahan memasak.

Hari ini, tangannya terasa gatal ingin kembali pada hobbynya. Kemudian terdorong mendekati tukang masak dan menjenguk pekerjaannya.

"Tuan putri..." bibi tukang masak, bibi Ayame, tergopoh menyambutnya.

"Masak apa, Ba-chan ...?" seulas senyum tipis menghias bibir merah yang mungil.

"Ini ada jamur, daging ayam, jagung dan wortel. Mau ditumis."

"Boleh aku membuat masakan yang lain?"

"Oh, Tuan Putri bisa memasak?" Bibi Ayame kelihatan takjub.

Seorang putri bangsawan bisa memasak, adalah hal yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya. Ino bahkan memasak lebih terampil darinya.

Selama dua puluh tahun bertugas di dapur istana, baru kali ini Bibi Ayame merasa mendapatkan saingan.

Memasak di alam terbuka, membutuhkan keterampilan tersendiri. Bibi Ayame ternyata lebih terampil di dalam dapur istana. Memasak di hutan dengan peralatan seadanya, bukan keahliannya, walau ia mampu melakukannya.

Ketika masakan Ino matang, bibi Ayame mencicipinya dan mengakui kekalahannya. Hehe

Ino mengambil dua mangkuk bersih. Menuangkan sup jamur buatannya ke dalam dua buah mangkuk itu.

"Mari kubantu, Tuan Putri," seorang dayang menawarkan bantuannya.

" Tidak usah." Ino tersenyum ramah. "Aku akan mengantarkannya sendiri pada ... suamiku."

Sai sedang merapikan tali kekang kudanya saat Ino datang menghampiri dengan dua buah mangkuk berisi hidangan yang masih mengepul panas.

"Aku melihat kau tidak begitu sehat," kata gadis itu sambil menyodorkan satu mangkuk.

Sai menyambut tanpa berkata apapun. Menyembunyikan kebingungannya. Tumben-tumbenan Ino mau mengantarinya makanan seperti ini. Biasanya 'kan bibi Ayame atau para dayang yang menyiapkan makanannya.

"Itu sup jamur. Bagus untuk stamina. Aku sendiri yang memasaknya ..." kata Ino.

Sai menghirup sup jamur itu. Lezat sekali. Ia menghabiskannya perlahan, tapi pasti.

"Masih ada ?"

Sai kembali melihat binar dalam mata aquamarine itu.

Ino menyerahkan mangkuk yang kedua. Mengamati bagaimana Sai menikmati sup buatannya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Mangkuk kedua dihabiskan dengan cepat.

"Enak," komentar pemuda itu, singkat. Ia menemukan mata Ino berbinar-binar lagi. Ia terpesona ... dan rasanya ingin makan lebih banyak lagi agar mata itu terus berbinar.

Ino, menemani Sai makan sup jamur sampai habis empat mangkuk.

"Kau sendiri ... belum makan?" Sai baru tersadar bahwa Ino sedari tadi hanya mengamatinya makan.

"Aku kenyang melihatmu makan." Gadis itu lalu tertawa. Suara ketawanya merdu dan renyah.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau pandai memasak."

"Aku suka masak. Dan aku suka kalau masakanku ada yang menikmati ..."

Sai mencatat itu baik-baik dalam hatinya.

Kegiatan Ino setiap hari kini bertambah. Bibi Ayame tak bisa memungkiri, betapa ia sangat terbantu ketika Ino mengambil alih sebagian besar tugasnya, atau lebih tepatnya, menguasai area kerjanya. Gadis itu sekarang yang memasak setiap hari, tiga kali sehari. Bibi Ayame hanya membantunya menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakan. Setengah lusin dayang yang ikut dalam rombongan itu, membantu menyiapkan makanan yang sudah siap dihidangkan.

Ino mengerjakan tugasnya dengan penuh semangat. Sudah tahu kan hobbynya nomor satu setelah ilmu silat? Memasak, adalah hiburannya setelah latihan silat. Sekarang ia tak bisa berlatih silat lagi dengan kondisi fisik yang amburadul begini. Maka, ia mengisi waktu dengan memasak.

Seluruh rombongan memuji masakan tuan putri yang memang sangat-sangat lezat. Acungan empat jempol deh buat tuan putri!

Sai tertegun menyaksikan istrinya memasak untuk semua orang. Hatinya agak sedikit protes. Tidak rela. Masa istrinya jadi tukang masak rombongan? Tapi Ino malah marah-marah ketika Sai mencoba melarangnya. Akhirnya, seperti biasa, pangeran muda itu mengalah. Ya sudah, tak apalah. Asalkan tidak membahayakan Ino. Lagipula gadis itu terlihat senang sekali mengerjakannya.

 **xXx**

Bayangan istana kerajaan telah berada di depan mata.

Sai enggan sekali melangkahkan kakinya di halaman istana. Waswas membayangkan sikap ayahnya nanti begitu melihat Ino. Ditambah beban tumpukan tugas kerajaan yang menantinya.

Ayahandanya tampak semakin ringkih. Sai terenyuh sekali. Ia berlutut dan mencium kaki sang ayah.

"Ampuni diriku yang baru bisa kembali sekarang, Ayahanda ..."

Ayah dan anak ini lalu berpelukan sambil bertangisan. Semua yang menyaksikan jadi terharu dan ikut meneteskan airmata.

"Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Andai ibumu masih hidup, dia pasti bangga sekali melihatmu!" sang ayah menepuk-nepuk bahu putra tunggalnya dengan airmata merebak.

Setelah puas melepas kerinduan, Sai menggandeng Ino ke hadapan ayahnya.

Sang raja baru menyadari kehadiran gadis muda itu. Surprise. Rambut gadis itu kuning keemasan diikat seperti ekor kuda, tanpa mahkota. Dandanannya sederhana. Tidak ada perhiasan berkilau yang menghias leher, lengan, jari, telinga atau kakinya. Benar-benar polos, natural dan sederhana. Tapi tampaknya, gadis itu tak perlu perhiasan apapun untuk membuatnya tampil lebih cantik. Gadis itu sudah sangat cantik. Ya, Ino memang bukan putri yang suka dandan berlebihan.

Ayah dari Pangeran Sai ini menoleh, memandang putra bungsunya yang berdiri menundukkan muka.

"Siapa?" Sang Raja kernyitkan dahi.

"Ampuni aku, Ayah. Ini ... Istri yang baru saja kunikahi."

Sang ayah terperanjat.

"Bagaimana mungkin?!" Intonasi suaranya meningkat di luar kendali.

Paras bening Ino memucat. Gemetar. Tangannya bergerak mencari pegangan. Sai segera menggenggam jemarinya.

"Sa-satu kesalahan te-telah kulakukan, Ayah ... " terbata-bata Sai berusaha menjelaskan. Wajahnya sebentar pucat sebentar merah. Terbayang bagaimana pedasnya gamparan tangan Inoichi Yamanaka di pipi saat mengetahui kondisi putrinya. Apakah ia akan menerima tamparan yang sama dari ayahnya?

 **xXx**

Semua keruwetan ini di mulai pada tahun terakhir pendidikannya di akademi Konoha. Akademi khusus untuk anak laki-laki. Di situ berlangsung pendidikan ilmu bela diri, sains, teknologi dan politik.

Dia belum pernah tertarik pada Ino sebelumnya. Bahkan tidak pada gadis manapun juga. Bukan berarti kecenderungannya terganggu. Ia pemuda normal kok. Hanya saja orientasinya lebih banyak pada pengembangan ilmu, lukisan dan memperbaiki hubungan interpersonal. Maklum, sebagai anak yang kehilangan ibunya sejak bayi, ia kekurangan sense kasih sayang. Dibesarkan oleh para dayang suruhan. Berhadapan dengan intrik permusuhan. Penanaman cita-cita berlebihan. Jiwa resahnya hanya bisa tersalur lewat lukisan. Sai tumbuh sebagai anak muda jenius dengan ritme hidup teratur.

Pada awal berada di akademi, teman-teman menilainya pendiam, dingin dan bermulut tajam. Padahal dia hanya kurang mengerti pergaulan. Tahun demi tahun, ia mulai memahami arti persahabatan. Tapi belum membuka diri untuk pertemanan lebih mendalam dengan seorang gadis. Alasan pertama, karena dia orang yang serius mendalami ilmu. Dan kedua, karena ayah telah menjodohkan dia sejak kecil dengan Putri Shion. Jadi buat apa dia menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain?

Sayangnya, prinsip ini kurang dipahami guru Kakashi yang sangat perhatian. Sebuah misi khusus pun diberikan. Tepat di tahun kelima, tahun terakhir di Konoha. Misi aneh. _Unpredictable._

"Raja Inoichi di Kerajaan Yamanaka, mengadakan sayembara adu kesaktian untuk mencarikan jodoh bagi putrinya."

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru memberikan respon yang berbeda pada saat Guru Kakashi menunjukkan foto Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto terbelalak sampai ternganga, hampir meneteskan air liur. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sedikit sambil mengelus dagu. Shikamaru melipat tangan di atas dada sambil menguap.

Semuanya memberikan respon, walau berbeda. Kecuali Sai. Sai datar dan acuh tak acuh.

"Sayembara itu dimenangkan oleh Chouji dari Kerajaan Akimichi. Sayangnya, Putri Ino tak berkenan. Chouji bersedia mundur apabila dalam waktu satu minggu ada yang sanggup mengalahkannya."

"Jadi," Shikamaru langsung menyimpulkan dengan raut muka bosan, "Putri Ino minta bantuan Guru, lalu Guru ingin menyuruh kami menghadapi Chouji?"

"Lebih tepatnya, menyuruh Sai." Guru Kakashi memajukan tubuhnya sedikit. "Dan yang lain, membentengi arena secara diam-diam karena Chouji sangat licik. Di balik badannya yang besar, ternyata tersimpan otak yang besar pula." Guru Kakashi menyeringai sedikit. "Aku dapat data dari divisi anbu bahwa orang-orang Akimichi telah mengepung istana Yamanaka."

"Hum, cukup serius," komentar Shikamaru waktu itu, singkat.

"Kenapa harus aku?" protes Sai.

"Chouji itu cerdik dan licik sekali. Hanya kau yang mampu menandingi taktiknya. Ketenanganmu akan mengalahkannya. Itu alasan pertama," jawab Guru Kakashi santai. "Adapun alasan kedua," sang guru mengerling usil, "siapa tahu kau beruntung, menggaet hati putri pingitan itu. Dia sama kupernya denganmu."

Sai hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

Akhirnya, pertarungan Sai dan Chouji tak terelakkan. Benar analisa Guru Kakashi. Pangeran Chouji cukup licik. Begitu tampak indikasi kekalahan, ia langsung memberi isyarat orang-orangnya. Tak ayal lagi, hampir tiga puluh orang berlompatan ke arena.

Tiga kawan satu tim Sai berjibaku membendung arus pengeroyokan. Guru Kakashi tak salah pilih menugaskan mereka. Kekuatan tim ini satu berbanding sepuluh. Maka tak butuh waktu lama, Chouji dan pasukannya terusir. Malangnya, si gendut itu dengan liciknya berhasil menculik putri Ino.

Tugas pun berlanjut dengan misi pembebasan. Singkat kata, tim mereka berhasil melumpuhkan kekuatan Chouji dan kawan-kawan. Putri Ino dibebaskan.

Celakanya, dalam perjalanan mengantar Putri Ino, mereka dijebak kabut dalam hutan larangan oleh Kabuto si manusia ular. Mereka terpisah. Beruntung Putri Ino saat dilingkup kabut, sempat meraih tangan seseorang. Tangan Sai.

Waktu itu Sai cukup terkejut merasakan tangannya tiba-tiba berada dalam genggaman tangan lembut yang gemetar. Tak sulit menebak itu tangan siapa. Walau mereka tak bisa saling lihat.

"Tuan Putri ..."

"Maaf, tolong aku ... " lirih Ino. "Dalam kondisi normal, aku tak perlu bantuan. Tapi Chouji jahat itu telah menanam racun yang mengisap chakraku."

Sai terdiam sejenak. Enggan dengan pegangan tangan itu. Namun rasa kasihan lebih mendominasi. Akhirnya dibalasnya genggaman itu.

"Tenanglah, Tuan Putri. Aku, Sai, siap membantumu."

Ino merasa lega. Meski di antara semua penolongnya, pemuda ini yang sikapnya paling dingin. Menyebalkan. Tapi dalam kondisi begini, apa boleh buat. Daripada dia tersesat sendirian dan mati konyol, mendingan cari teman.

Sai mengibas-ngibaskan kabut asap untuk melihat jalan. Tapi makin dikibas, malah makin tebal. Ini aneh. Samar terdengar suara ketawa Kabuto.

"Hei, Sai!"

Desiran suara Kabuto lewat di telinga Sai.

Pemuda itu terkejut, refleks mengirim hantaman. Pukulannya mengenai tempat kosong.

"Aku iseng ingin melihat perang antara dua kerajaan!" tawa Kabuto.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Dendamku pada ayahmu, Sai. Dia merebut pujaan hatiku. Ibumu, dulu adalah calon istriku. Tapi saat berjumpa ayahmu, ibumu meninggalkanku! Sekarang, akan kubalas pada anaknya! Kau! Kau harus merasakan penderitaan batin lebih parah dariku, agar ayahmu lebih menderita lagi! Syukur-syukur dapat bonus berupa perang antar dua kerajaan!"

"Apa maumu?!" bentak Sai.

Bentakan itu disambut hembusan kabut tebal tepat ke wajah Sai dan Ino. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, sayup-sayup tawa Kabuto membahana.

Begitu siuman, sinar matahari yang garang menyerbu mata Sai. Menyilaukan. Rasa pening luar biasa melanda. Ia kerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Lalu bangkit perlahan. Menemukan gadis berambut emas duduk memeluk lutut sambil bersandar pada sebatang pohon besar.

Bening bola mata biru itu dipenuhi genangan airmata. Isakan lirih tertahan mengguncangkan bahunya.

Sai tercenung sejenak. Memaksa memutar memorinya disela pusing yang memualkan perutnya. Kesadaran menyeruak. Laksana pisau cahaya merobek-robek otaknya. Jadi ini wujud pembalasan dendam Kabuto?

"Ja-jangan bilang siapa-siapa ... " bibir merah itu bergetar. "Tolong rahasiakan," pintanya memelas.

"Tapi ... " Sai menggigit bibir. Sebagai seorang putra mahkota yang terdidik sejak kecil untuk menggenggam arti tanggung jawab, kenyataan yang memukul batin ini tak hendak membuatnya lari.

"Ayah akan membunuhku. Akan membunuhku ... " Mata biru itu mencerminkan kepanikan luar biasa. Wajah yang sangat cantik itu pucat pasi.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu bergerak. Menyambar pedang Sai yang tergeletak di tanah.

Sai terperanjat dan segera bereaksi. Gerakan Ino yang hendak menebaskan pedang ke leher sendiri, langsung dipatahkan. Secepat kilat, pedang itu beralih tempat ke tangan Sai.

"Aku lebih baik mati!" jerit Ino. Kalap. Berusaha merampas pedang itu. Gagal. Lalu kalang kabut menyerang Sai. Mencakar, menendang, memukul, menggigit.

Sai pasrah. Membiarkan Ino melampiaskan kemarahannya. Tubuhnya babak belur. Penuh garutan luka bekas cakaran. Sakit di tubuh tak sebanding dengan sakit di hatinya. Rasa sesal dan rasa berdosa ini menekan dadanya hingga sesak. Ia lebih sulit bernafas karena tekanan batin dibandingkan siksaan Ino.

Di tengah amukan kemurkaan Ino, sekelebat bayangan hitam menyambar. Menyentakkan tubuh gadis itu menjauh dari Sai. Mematri kuat keempat anggota tubuhnya hingga kaku tak bergerak. Ino menjerit histeris. Lalu kelelahan. Pingsan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Bayangan gelap sirna. Shikamaru muncul. Di belakangnya tampak Naruto dan Sasuke, memegang pedang berlumuran darah. Keduanya tampak pucat dan letih.

Sai hanya menggeleng perlahan. Memutuskan untuk menyimpan rapat rahasia ini. Sesuatu yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Putri Ino.

"Shikamaru berhasil menjebak Kabuto. Kabut menghilang. Lalu kami bertempur semalaman melawannya. Dia tangguh sekali," cetus Naruto ketika menangkap pandang penuh tanya dari Sai.

"Lalu?"

"Kami berhasil membunuhnya," sambung Sasuke, tampak puas.

Sai lega, di satu sisi. Namun kecemasan menguasai dadanya untuk urusan lain.

Ino siuman tak berapa lama kemudian. Pandangannya mengandung dendam. Ke arah Sai. Mulutnya bungkam. Mendadak jadi pendiam.

Di sudut hati terdalam, Sai ingin membela diri. Ini bukan semata-mata kesalahannya. Tak seharusnya Ino bersikap membenci setengah mati. Sai tak memahami. Dalam situasi tersulit seperti ini, seorang gadis kadang bersikap menyalahkan keadaan. Bahkan menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Mereka mengantar Ino dalam kesunyian yang mencekam.

Selama dua bulan, Sai terpuruk rasa bersalah tak berkesudahan. Berkali-kali ingin melepas beban, dengan menganggap bahwa kejadian itu murni di luar kehendak. Yah, seperti kecelakaan. Namun berkali-kali hati nuraninya berontak.

"Aneh," suatu hari Guru Kakashi menggumam, ketika mereka menghadap usai menuntaskan sebuah misi.

"Aneh apanya?" tanya Shikamaru, sambil menahan kuap. Seperti biasa. Ia ingin cepat mengakhiri pertemuan. Berlabuh di kamarnya yang tenang dan damai. Setelah lelah seharian berkutat dengan misi.

"Putri Ino," Guru Kakashi menyipitkan matanya.

Tubuh Sai menegang.

"Berkali-kali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Semenjak kalian berhasil membebaskannya dari tangan Chouji. Jangan-jangan ... Chouji mengambil miliknya yang berharga?" sambungnya sambil menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi.

Sai pucat pasi.

Naruto berkerut jidat. Sasuke mengelus dagu. Shikamaru tampak tertarik.

"Jadi, ini misi baru? Mencari benda berharga milik Putri Ino yang hilang?" gumam si rambut nanas yang doyan memecahkan misteri ini.

Sai mulai gemetaran. Keringat mengucur deras. Membasahi pakaiannya.

"Benda yang hilang dari itu tak akan pernah dapat ditemukan lagi, Shika," dengus sang guru, agak jengkel. "Sudahlah, sana! Pulang saja kalian!" usirnya.

Tak nunggu diusir dua kali. Anak-anak muda itu bergegas keluar dari ruangan gurunya. Termasuk Sai.

Tiba di luar, mendadak ia merasa jadi orang yang paling pengecut.

Ino, separah itukah?

Sai, tak pernah tega menyakiti hati seseorang. Apalagi seorang gadis. Dilema menghimpit jiwanya. Di kampung halamannya, Kerajaan Shimura, telah menanti Shion, tunangannya yang setia. Sedangkan di sini ...

Ia harus memilih.

Sungguh pilihan yang sulit.

Perkaranya bukanlah cinta atau tidak cinta. Tapi masalahnya di sini. Tanggungjawab dalam dada ini. Meski berawal dari keterpaksaan, di luar kesadaran. Tetap saja, ini kesalahan yang tak boleh diingkari.

"Sai," Satu tepukan melanda bahunya. Pemuda itu terlonjak. Terbanting dari alam pikiran. Kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Guru Kakashi tampak tegang.

Berdirilah di sana. Inoichi. Raja Yamanaka. Ayah Ino. Wajah semerah tembaga yang dipanaskan hingga membara. Tangan terkepal. Begitu bayangan Sai tertangkap oleh matanya. Tanpa ampun, tangannya mendera wajah Sai sekeras besi.

Pemuda itu roboh terjengkang seketika. Bibir pecah berdarah. Hidung langsung mimisan. Pipi membiru lebam dengan cepat.

"Ikut aku!" bentak Inoichi tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Matanya melotot seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya.

Guru Kakashi tergugu. Tak mampu memberikan perlindungan. Ini murni urusan pribadi. Apalagi setelah mendengar penuturan Inoichi yang sakit hati. Ayah mana yang tak terluka saat menemukan putrinya mengandung dua bulan tanpa kejelasan?

Masalah berikutnya cukup mengguncang jiwa Sai. Putri cantik itu sempat menolak bertemu dengannya. Bahkan menentang pernikahan. Entah apa isi kepalanya.

Untungnya, atas bujukan tiga pelayan setia, kekerasan hati sang putri pun lumer. Ino bersedia menikah dengan satu syarat. Sai tidak boleh mendekatinya sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Perjanjian absurd.

Tapi baiklah. Atas nama tanggungjawab, ia akan menerima syarat itu.

 **xXx**

Sai tak berani berharap. Akan mendapatkan sikap berbeda dari ayahnya. Apalagi ayahnya sedang sakit. Darimana ia harus bercerita? Apakah harus jujur saja? Bahwa semua ini berawal dari kekotoran pikiran Kabuto?

"Kesalahan?"

Sai menunduk dalam. Tak berani menatap mata ayahnya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada gadis ini, dan menikahinya tanpa izin dariku?!" suara sang ayah masih keras.

Sai berdebar. Haruskah ia berterus terang? Dengan resiko, ayahnya malu besar? Putra mahkota yang dibangga-banggakan ini ternyata ...

"Ampuni kami, Ayah ... " mendadak suara bening Ino menyela. Tanpa sungkan memanggil ayah. Menyelamatkan keadaan Sai yang terpojok.

"Kami saling men-mencintai ... Dan tak ingin berpisah lagi ... " tutur Ino, tersendat. Saat ini tak mampu lagi membedakan. Apakah ini kalimat jujur atau sekedar ingin menutupi keadaan sesungguhnya. Ia melirik Sai sekilas.

"Benar, Ayah." Akhirnya Sai berhasil menentukan sikap. Mengangkat mukanya. Aneh, mendadak ia merasa lebih tenang. Diraihnya tangan Ino. Diremas. Mengalirkan kehangatan yang mendebarkan.

"Aku mencintainya seperti ayah mencintai ibu." Suara Sai mengalir, jernih dengan ketenangan yang mengejutkan dirinya sendiri.

Kalimat itu menggetarkan hati sang raja. Airmata terpancar di luar kuasa. Menetes di atas pipi yang keriput. Kenangan terhadap mendiang istrinya, mengepung benak. Dalam sekejap, hatinya luluh. Ia tersedu pelan. Menyentuh bahu putranya dengan tangan kanan. Lalu menyentuh bahu Ino dengan tangan kiri.

"Baiklah. Demi cinta, kurestui kalian." Kalimat indah terlontar dari bibirnya.

Sai tercengang. Tak secuil pun mengira, ayahnya yang keras kepala ini bisa luluh. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan pipi untuk ditampar.

"Terima kasih, Ayah ... " bisik Ino. Manik bening bergulir ke atas pipi mulusnya. Terharu.

Dari balik gorden pembatas ruangan istana, seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan dengan mata lebar yang indah, sama-sama menitikkan airmata. Hanya penyebabnya yang berbeda. Gadis itu, Shion, putri penasehat kerajaan, tunangan Pangeran Sai. Keceriaannya untuk menyambut sang pangeran, pupus seperti kabut ditiup angin kencang. Bumi yang dipijak serasa amblas. Tubuhnya melayang oleh kepedihan. Hatinya sekarat. Lima tahun penantian rindu, terbenam begitu saja. Sia-sia.

 **xXx**

"Bangun, Tuan Putri. Ini sudah pagi ..."

Ino menggeliat bangun saat pipinya digelitiki sebatang bulu ayam.

"Hari ini aku tidak mau makan kalau bukan kau yang memasak."

Bulu mata lentik itu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang menerpa wajahnya. Sinar matahari yang hangat masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Mata birunya menangkap paras yang sangat tampan, tersenyum usil.

Ino tersentak bangun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari? Bukankah ... malam tadi aku yakin telah mengunci pintunya?!" jeritnya ribut.

"Keterlaluan. Mengapa kau mengunci pintu kamar kita? Untung aku punya kunci serepnya ..."

"Jadi malam tadi kau ..."

"Aku tidur di sampingmu."

"Ihh ..." Ino refleks bersedekap.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyentuhmu," kata Sai, lunak. "Sekarang, bersihkan tubuhmu, dan pergilah kedapur..."

Ino menuruni pembaringan sambil cemberut.

Dapur istana ini lebih luas dari dapur istananya. Pagi ini, Ino bertekad untuk memulai hari baru dengan semangat baru.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Putri ..."

Satu sapaan serempak keluar dari mulut tiga orang gadis pelayan.

Sepasang mata biru Ino melebar.

"Sakura, Tenten dan Temari?!" Ia memekik antara percaya dan tidak. Menggosok-gosok matanya, bahkan sampai mencubit tangannya sendiri untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Ternyata, bayangan tiga orang pelayan setia yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri itu, masih tetap berdiri di sana.

"Aihhh ... Ini benar-benar kalian ...!" Ino berseru kegirangan. Dadanya membesar oleh rasa bahagia. Ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan gadis-gadis yang sudah lebih dewasa itu sambil menangis haru.

"Putri, kami rindu sekali padamu ..." tiga pelayan itu bertangisan.

"Hiks hiks ..." Ino terisak-isak.

"Aku juga rindu sekali pada kalian. Hiks ... Aku tidak punya teman di sini."

"Kasihan sekali kau, Tuan Putri."

"Eh, bagaimana kalian jadi bisa berada di sini?"

"Pangeran Sai yang mengirim utusan untuk menjemput kami. Pangeran bilang, Putri sedang sakit, sehingga kami cemas sekali ..." kata Temari, prihatin.

"Bagaimana kondisi Tuan Putri sebenarnya?"

"Aku ..." paras jelita itu berubah muram.

Temari memeluk Ino dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Putri ... Kau harus tabah. Kami akan selalu di sini mendampingimu."

"Aku tidak siap punya bayi."

"Putri akan menyayangi bayi itu kalau sudah bisa merasakan tendangan lembutnya di perut. Itu yang sering diungkapkan wanita hamil," kata Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Benarkah?" Mata Ino membulat, ingin tahu. "Coba ceritakan lebih banyak lagi tentang kehamilan ..."

"Sambil masak, yuk," ajak Tenten.

Hari itu, awan gelap yang menutupi matahari semangat hidup Ino, pelan-pelan tersingkir. Ia serasa mendapatkan kembali hidupnya yang hilang, saat berada disisi pelayan-pelayan setianya, atau lebih tepatnya mereka seperti mewakili keluarganya.

"Terima kasih."

 **xXx**

Malam harinya, gadis itu mengucapkan terimakasih. Sai menatapnya, keheranan. Untuk apa?

"Terimakasih karena telah menjemput Sakura, Tenten dan Temari untukku ..." kata Ino, sungguh-sungguh.

"Oh .. eh .. ya. Kupikir, mungkin kau bisa lebih senang bila mereka ada di sini ..."

"Bukan hanya senang. Lebih dari itu. Mereka adalah hidupku."

Satu lagi yang dicatat Sai dalam hatinya. Keluarga Ino ternyata bukan hanya ayah dan ibunya. Tiga pelayan lincah itu, sudah seperti keluarga Ino juga.

 **xXx**

Ino masih suka marah-marah kalau menemukan Sai nekat tidur di sampingnya. Gadis itu seperti macan betina hamil yang sangat galak. Dia tidak bisa didekati.

Sai mengeluh dalam hati. Hatinya mulai di belit rindu. Bayangkan. Tiga bulan tidak menyentuh Ino. Sungguh merana. Padahal gadis itu ada di dekatnya. Tapi begitu sulit diraih. Bagaimanapun, Ino adalah istrinya.

Pagi ini, bulan kedua pernikahan mereka. Sai terbangun oleh seruan kaget Ino.

"Aahh ...!" Sepasang mata gadis itu melebar. Bagus sekali. Memandang perutnya yang mulai berisi.

"Ada apa ...?" Sai menggeliat. Masih mengantuk. Hari masih terlalu pagi, masih gelap.

"Sini ..." gadis itu menarik tangan kanannya. Telapak tangan Sai ditempelkan ke atas perutnya.

Jantung Sai sontak tak bisa diajak kompromi. Berdebar keras dengan kecepatan tak beraturan.

"Apakah ... apakah kau bisa merasakannya? Kau bisa merasakannya?" mata bulat Ino beralih menatap matanya.

Sai menemukan binar-binar penuh pesona di sana. Binar-binar antusias yang dirindukannya.

"Me-merasakan ...?" Pemuda itu kebingungan. Ia lebih sibuk menata hatinya yang kacau balau dibandingkan konsentrasi memperhatikan apa yang dimaksud Ino.

"Merasakan tendangannya ..." Wajah Ino terlihat takjub.

"Tendangan ...?" Otak Sai beku.

"Tendangan bayi ... bayi ini, bayi dalam perutku. Dia menendang perutku barusan ... Coba, coba rasakan ... Nah, dia menendang lagi!"

Sai setengah mati berusaha ikut merasakan tendangan janin berusia empat bulan dalam kandungan Ino itu. Tentu saja gagal. Janin itu masih terlampau mungil. Hanya ibunya yang bisa merasakan gerakannya.

Ino agak kecewa melihat Sai tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda sudah menemukan pergerakan bayi. Ia menepiskan tangan Sai dari perutnya.

Akan tetapi, dengan cepat, sepasang matanya berbinar kembali. Gadis itu turun dengan tergesa-gesa dari ranjangnya.

Pagi itu, seisi dapur istana geger dengan cerita tendangan bayi di pagi hari pada perut tuan putri Ino.

Sakura, Tenten dan Temari benar. Setelah merasakan gerakan bayinya, hati Ino dialiri getaran bahagia yang sukar dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Bukan hanya gerakan itu ternyata yang mengembalikan semangat hidupnya. Hari demi hari, ia juga menemukan ada aliran energi hangat yang berpusaran dari rahim, menuju seluruh tubuhnya.

Itu adalah energi saktinya yang kembali secara berangsur-angsur.

 **xXx**

Kalau sedang senang, Ino tidak sulit untuk diminta melakukan apa saja. Setumpuk jadwal ketat menantinya. Tapi tiga pelayan setianya yang siap menemani di tempat latihan, cukup menghiburnya.

Hari demi hari, ia semakin kuat dan semakin bersemangat. Bayinya juga kian aktif bergerak. Ia jadi merasa punya dua nyawa.

Sai sekarang punya kebiasaan baru. Setiap pagi, ia harus selalu siap menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas perut Ino. Kalau tidak, gadis itu akan ngambek dan mengusirnya dari atas tempat tidur.

Tapi ia tak pernah bisa marah pada Ino. Ia juga tidak jera untuk berusaha kembali mendekati Ino, walau berkali-kali ditolak.

Di bulan keenam kehamilannya, tubuh Ino mulai terlihat mengembang, lebih montok dari biasanya. Pipinya segar berseri, kemerah-merahan. Makannya sudah mulai banyak. Gerakannya juga lebih lincah dari biasanya.

"Ino-chan ..." suatu hari, Sai menyapanya saat gadis itu sedang membaca. Gadis itu mengangkat muka dari buku yang sedang dipelajarinya. Kadang Sai mengagumi daya serapnya yang tinggi. Gadis itu cepat paham dan mudah menghapal.

"Sai-kun," mata biru itu berbinar-binar melihat Sai.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu. Hanya ingin melihatmu belajar."

Ino mengangguk. Kembali membaca. Sai miringkan kepalanya, memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Ino-chan ..."

"Hemm..."

"Apakah wanita hamil itu memang selalu nampak seperti ini?"

Alis indah Ino berkerut di kedua ujungnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau bilang bahwa aku tambah gemuk?" bening aquamarine itu mengkilat tajam.

Marah.

"Ahh ... bukan begitu. Hanya saja kulihat ... kau ... semakin cantik ..."

Ino berdebar. Sai baru pertama kali ini memujinya cantik. Benarkah? Selama ini ia tak pernah memikirkan bahwa dirinya cantik. Semua orang memang memujinya cantik. Tapi ia merasa biasa saja. Ia tak pernah mempedulikan kecantikannya. Apalagi setelah tahu dirinya hamil. Boro-boro merasa cantik. Yang ada malah minder. Wanita hamil memang sensitif, terutama masalah ukuran.

Akan tetapi hari ini, tatkala Sai mengungkapkan bahwa ia semakin cantik, Ino baru benar-benar menyadari bahwa ... dia memang cantik. Bahkan serasa paling cantik di seluruh dunia.

Sore harinya setelah pelajarannya berakhir, gadis ini membersihkan tubuhnya dengan air bunga yang paling wangi. Kemudian memakai pakaian terbaiknya. Terakhir sekali, ia menyisiri rambutnya di depan cermin dengan hati-hati, dan mulai berdandan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sai masuk mendadak. Tugasnya hari itu kebetulan selesai dengan cepat sehingga ia ingin segera kembali ke kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang penat.

Ia tertegun, menemukan istrinya di depan cermin dalam dandanan yang tidak biasa.

Ino terkejut sekaligus malu karena merasa tertangkap basah sedang berdandan. Energi hangat mengalir di luar kontrolnya, mengisi tangan kanannya dan ...

 _Pranggg!_ Cermin di hadapannya pecah berderai karena pukulan telapak tangannya.

Sai terperanjat dan segera melompat mendekati istrinya. Ia menangkap tangan Ino untuk memeriksa apakah tangan itu luka atau mengeluarkan darah.

"Kenapa, Ino? Apakah kau..marah padaku...?" tanya Sai cemas saat menemukan telapak tangan gadis itu belah dan berdarah.

Ino menarik tangannya. Mengerahkan chakra murninya. Dalam sekejap, perdarahan berhenti dan luka itu pun merapat. Tangannya kembali mulus seperti sediakala.

"Energimu sudah kembali," desah Sai, takjub.

"Benar." Ino mengangguk. Tersenyum.

Mereka saling memandang.

Berdegup.

"Apakah kau masih membenciku?"

"Kau masih ingin dibenci?" Ino malah balik bertanya.

Sai menekan egonya. Terpaksa jujur.

"Tentu tidak." Pemuda ini menelan ludah. "Tolong batalkan persyaratan itu," pintanya, terang-terangan.

Sepasang pipi Ino bersemu merah.

"Tidak, selama kau masih menganggap menikah denganku adalah kesalahan."

Sai tercengang. Pikiran Ino terlampau rumit untuknya.

"Aku tak mengerti, Ino-chan." Ia memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi Ino. "Aku tak pernah menganggap pernikahan kita sebagai kesalahan. Ini wujud tanggungjawabku. Bahkan ini lebih dari sekedar cinta berbalut naluri."

Ino tercenung sesaat. Membiarkan pipinya disentuh.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa, Ino-chan?" bisik Sai putus asa, "jangan menyiksa hatiku seperti ini."

Dahi mulus Ino mengkerut.

"Menyiksa?"

"Nona cantik ... " jemari Sai mengelus pipi Ino.

Senyum gadis itu mengembang. Kali ini, ia biarkan Sai tergoda. Batas waktu persyaratan itu otomatis berakhir sekarang.

 **xXx**

Kebiasaan baru Sai setiap pagi bertambah. Kali ini tidak sekedar menempelkan telapak tangannya pada permukaan perut Ino. Ia juga suka menyapa bayinya. Anehnya, bayi itu seakan kenal suara ayahnya. Setiap kali Sai bersuara, Ino bisa merasakan respon berupa kejutan lembut pada perutnya. Gadis itu akan memekik kesenangan bercampur takjub. Sepasang matanya akan ditaburi bintang-bintang yang membuat Sai seakan ingin lompat ke dalam mata itu untuk memetik bintangnya. Kalau sudah begini, ia akan mencium gadis itu. Dan Ino tak bisa menolak kemesraan darinya setiap pagi.

Saat Inojin lahir, Sai sadar, cintanya semakin berakar. Dan bagi Ino, bayi ini adalah perekat cinta mereka. Sebuah anugerah yang lahir dari musibah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **AN:**

Halo kakak-kakak tersayang, ini aku belajar bikin fanfict SaiInoInojin ... Maaf kalau ga-je, typo, de-el-el. Maklum pemula di dunia fanfict. Kupersembahkan ini dengan susah payah sambil nyedot ingus dan ngelap keringat. Benar-benar penuh perjuangan, huhu. Ok, makasih udah dikasih kesempatan di event ini yah ...

 **Kaori Meishi**


End file.
